


Meant to Be

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diary/Journal, Drarropoly: Founders Edition - A Drarry Game/Fest, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Draco finds Harry's old diary while searching for something else.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	Meant to Be

“Where did you say it was?” Draco called as he opened a drawer in the sideboard that lined one of the walls in the study of Grimmauld Place. 

“It should be in the drawer,” Harry called back.

“Which drawer? There are five of them!” 

Harry answered after a moment. “One of them!” 

Draco rolled his eyes and resumed his rummaging. He was looking for an old copy of The Daily Prophet that they both knew they’d kept. He reached further into the drawer, his fingers closing around a soft leather-bound book. Frowning, he pulled the book out. It was plain, with no clue to its contents. He opened the front cover of the book. The first page was completely blank. So he turned another page, and another until he found a page with writing on. 

_June 5th 1994  
It’s Malfoy’s birthday today. We all know this because we all saw his owl arrive at breakfast with a present from his parents. I’m not jealous, but sometimes it would be nice to have someone to send me gifts from outside of Hogwarts._

Draco swallowed as he turned the page again. He’d never cared what other people would think of the packages and presents he received from his parents back then. He flipped forwards a few more pages despite himself. This was obviously Harry’s diary and it felt wrong to be reading it, but he was curious. 

_September 2nd 1994  
Malfoy got turned into a ferret by Professor Moody today. Ron thought it was hilarious. It was a bit funny, but I don’t think I’d like to be turned into an animal like that. It didn’t look like it was much fun. Nothing like being an Animagus. I can’t tell Ron and Hermione but I actually felt a bit sorry for Malfoy. He was very dishevelled. _

Draco blinked as he read. He remembered the day well, but he’d never imagined that Harry would have felt sorry for him at that point. He’d certainly never given that impression. Biting his lip, he wondered how long Harry had written in the diary for. Flipping forward again, he stopped. The writing on this page was shaky and there were inkblots everywhere. 

_May 20th 1997  
I’ve done something awful. I didn’t know what it did. The spell. I didn’t mean to hurt him. ~~I just~~ ~~I couldn’t~~ I heard him talking to Myrtle. I didn’t want to fight him. ~~I wanted~~ I thought he might talk to me. I don’t know why he would. I wanted to help him. I nearly killed him. I feel horrible. I’ll take all the detentions Snape gives me. I just want him to be alright._

Draco took a shaky breath. His name wasn’t mentioned, but that day was firmly etched into his memory. His skin still bore the evidence of Harry’s inexperience with the spell, afterall. 

“Hey, did you find it?” Harry asked, appearing in the doorway. 

Draco turned quickly, a guilty expression on his face. “I, er…” 

“What’s that?” Harry asked, coming into the room. 

“Your old diary,” Draco admitted. “I know I shouldn’t be reading it. All these entries about me, though…” 

Harry gave a sigh. “I’d forgotten about that. You were on my mind a lot, what can I say.” 

Draco gave a soft snort. “It was still a surprise. I suppose we were meant to end up together?” 

Harry smiled, putting his arm around Draco’s shoulders. “I guess so.”


End file.
